Filmografia di Paperino
Il seguente elenco contiene tutte le apparizioni di Paperino in film e cartoni animati Disney. Sono esclusi dalla seguente lista le apparizioni in produzioni per la televisione. Cinema Il seguente elenco contiene tutti i film in cui è apparso Paperino. La maggior parte dei film dal 1937 al 1956 sono cortometraggi della serie Donald Duck; quelli che non ne fanno parte sono caratterizzati da una nota posta dopo un trattino che ne identifica la serie di appartenenza o, se sono fuori serie o lungometraggi, il tipo. Poiché non tutti i corti sono stati pubblicati in DVD, alcuni di essi possono presentare il titolo originale pur essendo stati trasmessi in TV nel caso in cui non sia possibile reperirne il titolo italiano. Anni trenta 1934 * La gallinella saggia (The Wise Little Hen), uscito il 9 giugno 1934 - Silly Symphonies * Una serata di beneficenza (Orphan's Benefit), uscito l'11 agosto 1934 - Mickey Mouse * Il cane rapito (The Dognapper), uscito il 17 novembre 1934 - Mickey Mouse 1935 * Fanfara (The Band Concert), uscito il 23 febbraio 1935 - Mickey Mouse * Topolino meccanico (Mickey's Service Station), uscito il 16 marzo 1935 - Mickey Mouse * La brigata del fuoco (Mickey's Fire Brigade), uscito il 3 agosto 1935 - Mickey Mouse * Pattinaggio (On Ice), uscito il 28 settembre 1935 - Mickey Mouse 1936 * Partita di polo (Mickey's Polo Team), uscito il 4 gennaio 1936 - Mickey Mouse * Scampagnata (Orphan's Picnic), uscito il 15 febbraio 1936 - Mickey Mouse * Topolino professore d'orchestra (Mickey's Grand Opera), uscito il 7 marzo 1936 - Mickey Mouse * Giorno di trasloco (Moving Day), uscito il 20 giugno 1936 - Mickey Mouse * Topolino alpinista (Alpine Climbers), uscito il 25 luglio 1936 - Mickey Mouse * Il circo di Topolino (Mickey's Circus), uscito il 1º agosto 1936 - Mickey Mouse * Paperino e Pluto (Donald and Pluto), uscito il 12 settembre 1936 - Mickey Mouse 1937 * Don Paperino (Don Donald), uscito il 9 gennaio 1937 primo cortometraggio di Paperino * Topolino il mago (Magician Mickey), uscito il 6 febbraio 1937 - Mickey Mouse * Topolino cacciatore (Moose Hunters), uscito il 20 febbraio 1937 - Mickey Mouse * I tifosi di Topolino (Mickey's Amateurs), uscito il 17 aprile 1937 - Mickey Mouse * Invenzioni moderne (Modern Inventions), uscito il 29 maggio 1937 ultimo cartone animato Disney distribuito dalla United Artists * Melodie hawayane (Hawaiian Holiday), uscito il 24 settembre 1937 - Mickey Mouse * L'orologio del campanile (Clock Cleaners), uscito il 15 ottobre 1937 - Mickey Mouse * Paperino e lo struzzo (Donald's Ostrich), uscito il 10 dicembre 1937 * Topolino e i fantasmi (Lonesome Ghosts), uscito il 24 dicembre 1937 - Mickey Mouse 1938 * Self Control, uscito l'11 febbraio 1938 * Costruttori di barche (Boat Builders), uscito il 25 febbraio 1938 - Mickey Mouse * Paperino e il diavolo (Donald's Better Self), uscito l'11 marzo 1938 * I nipoti di Paperino (Donald's Nephews), uscito il 15 aprile 1938 prima apparizione di Qui, Quo e Qua * La roulotte di Topolino (Mickey's Trailer), uscito il 6 maggio 1938 - Mickey Mouse * Caccia al polo (Polar Trappers), uscito il 17 giugno 1938 - Donald & Goofy * Paperino e le Giovani Marmotte (Good Scouts), uscito l'8 luglio 1938 * Caccia alla volpe (The Fox Hunt), uscito il 29 luglio 1938 - Donald & Goofy * Topolino, Pippo e Paperino cacciatori di balene (The Whalers), uscito il 19 agosto 1938 - Mickey Mouse * Una partita a golf (Donald's Golf Game), uscito il 4 novembre 1938 * Mamma Oca va a Hollywood (Mother Goose Goes Hollywood), uscito il 23 dicembre 1938 - Silly Symphonies cameo 1939 * Il giorno fortunato di Paperino (Donald's Lucky Day), uscito il 13 gennaio 1939 * Hockey su ghiaccio (The Hockey Champ), uscito il 28 aprile 1939 * Il cugino di Paperino (Donald's Cousin Gus), uscito il 19 maggio 1939 * Picnic sulla spiaggia (Beach Picnic), uscito il 9 giugno 1939 * Capitan Paperino (Sea Scouts), uscito il 30 giugno 1939 * Il pinguino di Paperino (Donald's Penguin), uscito l'11 agosto 1939 * Paperino a caccia di autografi (The Autograph Hound), uscito il 1º settembre 1939 * The Standard Parade, uscito il 30 settembre 1939 - Pubblicitario cameo * Paperino poliziotto (Officer Duck), uscito il 10 ottobre 1939 Anni quaranta 1940 * Paperino rivettatore (The Riveter), uscito il 15 marzo 1940 * Paperino e il lavaggio per cani (Donald's Dog Laundry), uscito il 5 aprile 1940 * Topolino lupo di mare (Tugboat Mickey), uscito il 26 aprile 1940 - Mickey Mouse * Professione attacchino (Billposters), uscito il 17 maggio 1940 - Donald & Goofy * Paperino e l'appuntamento (Mr. Duck Steps Out), uscito il 7 giugno 1940 - prima apparizione di Paperina * Problemi al motore (Put-Put Troubles), uscito il 19 luglio 1940 * Le vacanze di Paperino (Donald's Vacation), uscito il 9 agosto 1940 * Il volontario (The Volunteer Worker), uscito il 1º settembre 1940 - Propaganda per le opere di carità * I lavavetri (Window Cleaners), uscito il 20 settembre 1940 * Il capo dei pompieri (Fire Chief), uscito il 13 dicembre 1940 1941 * Paperino boscaiolo (Timber), uscito il 10 gennaio 1941 * Paperino e le uova d'oro (Golden Eggs), uscito il 7 marzo 1941 * Paperino e la galleria del soldino (A Good Time for a Dime), uscito il 9 maggio 1941 * I favolosi anni di fine secolo (The Nifty Nineties), uscito il 20 giugno 1941 - Mickey Mouse cameo * Sogni d'oro, Paperino (Early to Bed), uscito l'11 luglio 1941 * Paperino acchiappasomari (Truant Officer Donald), uscito il 1º agosto 1941 * Spettacolo di beneficenza (Orphan's Benefit), uscito il 22 agosto 1941 - Mickey Mouse * Nella vecchia fattoria (Old MacDonald Duck), uscito il 12 settembre 1941 * Paperino e la fotografia (Donald's Camera), uscito il 24 ottobre 1941 * Disastri in cucina (Chef Donald), uscito il 5 dicembre 1941 1942 * Donald's Decision, uscito l'11 gennaio 1942 - Propaganda bellica * All Together, uscito il 13 gennaio 1942 - Propaganda bellica * Paperino fabbro del villaggio (The Village Smithy), uscito il 16 gennaio 1942 * The New Spirit, uscito il 16 gennaio 1942 corto di propaganda bellica * La festa di compleanno di Topolino (Mickey's Birthday Party), uscito il 7 febbraio 1942 - Mickey Mouse * L'ora della sinfonia (Symphony Hour), uscito il 20 marzo 1942 - Mickey Mouse * Paperino e le palle di neve (Donald's Snow Fight), uscito il 10 aprile 1942 * Paperino sotto le armi (Donald Gets Drafted), uscito il 1º maggio 1942 * Il giardino di Paperino (Donald's Garden), uscito il 12 giugno 1942 * La miniera d'oro di Paperino (Donald's Gold Mine), uscito il 24 luglio 1942 * Segreto svanito (The Vanishing Private), uscito il 25 settembre 1942 * Paperino paracadutista (Sky Trooper), uscito il 6 novembre 1942 * Paperino fattorino (Bellboy Donald), uscito il 18 dicembre 1942 1943 * Der Fuehrer's Face, uscito il 1º gennaio 1943 * The Spirit of '43, uscito il 7 gennaio 1943 corto di propaganda bellica * Paperino e la gomma bucata (Donald's Tire Trouble), uscito il 29 gennaio 1943 * Saludos Amigos, uscito il 6 febbraio 1943 - Classico Disney * Il macinino volante (The Flying Jalopy), uscito il 12 marzo 1943 * Fall Out-Fall In, uscito il 23 aprile 1943 * Il vecchio gioco delle armi (The Old Army Game), uscito il 5 novembre 1943 * Paperino ammiraglio (Home Defense), uscito il 26 novembre 1943 1944 * Guai al trombone (Trombone Trouble), uscito il 18 febbraio 1944 * Paperino e il gorilla (Donald Duck and the Gorilla), uscito il 31 marzo 1944 * Un condor per amico (Contrary Condor), uscito il 21 aprile 1944 * Commando Duck, uscito il 2 giugno 1944 * Paperino inventore (The Plastics Inventor), uscito il 1º settembre 1944 * Una giornata sbagliata (Donald's Off Day), uscito l'8 dicembre 1944 * I tre caballeros (The Three Caballeros), uscito il 21 dicembre 1944 - Classico Disney 1945 * Una lunga giornata di lavoro (The Clock Watcher), uscito il 26 gennaio 1945 * Paperino ipnotizzatore (The Eyes Have It), uscito il 30 marzo 1945 * Il reato di Paperino (Donald's Crime), uscito il 29 giugno 1945 * I brividi della lettura (Duck Pimples), uscito il 10 agosto 1945 * Una gita in barca (No Sail), uscito il 7 settembre 1945 - Donald & Goofy * Paperino e la pazienza (Cured Duck), uscito il 26 ottobre 1945 * Paperino e la sequoia (Old Sequoia), uscito il 21 dicembre 1945 1946 * Il sosia di Paperino (Donald's Double Trouble), uscito il 28 giugno 1946 * Vernice fresca (Wet Paint), uscito il 9 agosto 1946 * Un regalo per Paperina (Dumb Bell of the Yukon), uscito il 30 agosto 1946 * Paperino guardiano del faro (Lighthouse Keeping), uscito il 20 settembre 1946 * Tarzan Pippo (Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive), uscito il 1º novembre 1946 – Donald & Goofy 1947 * Tiro al bersaglio (Straight Shooters), uscito il 18 aprile 1947 * Paperino sonnambulo (Sleepy Time Donald), uscito il 9 maggio 1947 * Il clown della giungla (Clown of the Jungle), uscito il 20 giugno 1947 * Il dilemma di Paperino (Donald's Dilemma), uscito l'11 luglio 1947 * Paperino e Pippo nel deserto dei miraggi (Crazy with the Heat), uscito il 1º agosto 1947 - Donald & Goofy * Paperino collezionista d'insetti (Bootle Beetle), uscito il 22 agosto 1947 * Riposo, dolce riposo (Wide Open Spaces), uscito il 12 settembre 1947 * Bongo e i tre avventurieri (Fun and Fancy Free), uscito il 27 settembre 1947 - Classico Disney * Cip e Ciop (Chip an' Dale), uscito il 28 novembre 1947 1948 * La goccia di notte (Drip Dippy Donald), uscito il 5 marzo 1948 * Lo scrigno delle sette perle (Melody Time), uscito il 1º aprile 1948 - Classico Disney * Professione papà (Daddy Duck), uscito il 16 aprile 1948 * La voce magica di Paperino (Donald's Dream Voice), uscito il 21 maggio 1948 * Paperino in tribunale (The Trial of Donald Duck), uscito il 30 luglio 1948 * Paperino imbianchino (Inferior Decorator), uscito il 27 agosto 1948 * Tutti a tavola! (Soup's On), uscito il 15 ottobre 1948 * Colazione per tre (Three for Breakfast), uscito il 5 novembre 1948 * Picnic con le formiche (Tea for Two Hundred), uscito il 24 dicembre 1948 1949 * Il compleanno di Paperino (Donald's Happy Birthday), uscito l'11 febbraio 1949 * Una pesca acrobatica (Sea Salts), uscito l'8 aprile 1949 * Provviste per l'inverno (Winter Storage), uscito il 3 giugno 1949 * Paperino e il miele della discordia (Honey Harvester), uscito il 5 agosto 1949 * Tutto in un guscio di noce (All in a Nutshell), uscito il 2 settembre 1949 * Il recinto verde (The Greener Yard), uscito il 14 ottobre 1949 * Musica e baseball (Slide, Donald, Slide), uscito il 25 novembre 1949 * Paperino ancora nei guai (Toy Tinkers), uscito il 16 dicembre 1949 Anni cinquanta 1950 * Il leone goloso (Lion Around), uscito il 20 gennaio 1950 * Pazzo per Paperina (Crazy Over Daisy), uscito il 24 marzo 1950 * Paperino e la roulotte (Trailer Horn), uscito il 28 aprile 1950 * Paperino, i leoni e la pesca (Hook, Lion and Sinker), uscito il 1º settembre 1950 * Ape dispettosa (Bee at the Beach), uscito il 13 ottobre 1950 * Lassù tra i rami (Out on a Limb), uscito il 15 dicembre 1950 1951 * Paperino e il cavallo (Dude Duck), uscito il 2 marzo 1951 * La guerra dei popcorn (Corn Chips), uscito il 23 marzo 1951 * Paperino aviatore (Test Pilot Donald), uscito l'8 giugno 1951 * Il numero fortunato (Lucky Number), uscito il 20 luglio 1951 * Fuori misura (Out of Scale), uscito il 2 novembre 1951 * Ape di guardia (Bee on Guard), uscito il 14 dicembre 1951 1952 * Il torsolo di mela di Paperino (Donald Applecore), uscito il 18 gennaio 1952 * Paperino e il socio in affari (Let's Stick Together), uscito il 25 aprile 1952 * Paperino e le formiche (Uncle Donald's Ants), uscito il 18 luglio 1952 * La notte di Halloween (Trick or Treat), uscito il 10 ottobre 1952 * L'albero di Natale di Pluto (Pluto's Christmas Tree), uscito il 21 novembre 1952 - Mickey Mouse cameo 1953 * Paperino e la fonte della giovinezza (Don's Fountain of Youth), uscito il 30 maggio 1953 * Il nuovo vicino (The New Neighbor), uscito il 1º agosto 1953 * Paperino a caccia (Rugged Bear), uscito il 23 ottobre 1953 * Noccioline a volontà (Working for Peanuts), uscito l'11 novembre 1953 * Il grande scontro (Canvas Back Duck), uscito il 25 dicembre 1953 1954 * Paperino e la psicologia infantile (Spare the Rod), uscito il 15 gennaio 1954 * Il diario di Paperino (Donald's Diary), uscito il 5 marzo 1954 * Attenti al drago (Dragon Around), uscito il 16 luglio 1954 * Sorridi e sopportalo (Grin and Bear It), uscito il 13 agosto 1954 * Lo scoiattolo goloso (The Flying Squirrel), uscito il 12 novembre 1954 * Gita al Grand Canyon (Grand Canyonscope), uscito il 23 dicembre 1954 primo cartone animato Disney distribuito dalla neonata Buena Vista Distribution 1955 * La stagione della caccia (No Hunting), uscito il 14 gennaio 1955 * Paperino, l'inverno e gli orsi (Bearly Asleep), uscito il 19 agosto 1955 * L'orso goloso (Beezy Bear), uscito il 2 settembre 1955 * In cima all'albero (Up a Tree), uscito il 23 settembre 1955 1956 * Olé Chips! (Chips Ahoy), uscito il 24 febbraio 1956 ultimo cartone animato Disney distribuito dalla RKO * How to Have an Accident in the Home, uscito l'8 luglio 1956 ultimo cartone regolare della serie Donald Duck 1959 * Paperino nel mondo della matemagica (Donald in Mathmagic Land), uscito il 26 giugno 1959 - Educativo * Come riuscire ad avere un incidente sul lavoro (How to Have an Accident at Work), uscito il 2 settembre 1959 Anni sessanta * Donald and the Wheel, uscito il 21 giugno 1961 - Educativo * Paperino e l'ecologia (The Litterbug), uscito il 21 giugno 1961 - Educativo * Steel & America, uscito nel 1965 - Pubblicitario * Donald's Fire Survival Plan, uscito nel maggio 1965 - Educativo * Family Planning, uscito nel 1968 - Educativo prodotto per la U.S. Population Council e distribuito dalla Asociación Chilena de Protección de la Familia, un'affiliata della Planned Parenthood Anni ottanta * Canto di Natale di Topolino (Mickey's Christmas Carol), uscito il 16 dicembre 1983 - Mickey Mouse * Chi ha incastrato Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), uscito il 21 giugno 1988 Anni novanta * Il principe e il povero (The Prince and the Pauper), uscito il 16 novembre 1990 - Mickey Mouse * In viaggio con Pippo (A Goofy Movie), uscito il 7 aprile 1995 cameo Anni duemila * Fantasia 2000, uscito il 1º gennaio 2000 - Classico Disney * Mickey's Philarmagic attrazione di un parco a tema aperto nel 2003, in 3D Direct-to-video * Topolino e la magia del Natale (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas), uscito nel novembre 1999 * Il bianco Natale di Topolino - È festa in casa Disney (Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse), uscito il 6 novembre 2001 * Topolino e i Cattivi Disney (Mickey's House of Villains), uscito il 15 novembre 2001 * Topolino, Paperino, Pippo: I tre moschettieri (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers), uscito il 3 agosto 2004 * Topolino strepitoso Natale! (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas), uscito il 9 novembre 2004 Collegamenti esterni * * La pagina dedicata a Paperino su PaperPedia, l'enciclopedia libera sul mondo dei paperi. Categoria:Animazione Disney Categoria:Paperino Paperino Categoria:Liste Disney